Dag! Dig! Dug! Dalam Dua Hari!
by Alia TakaSagi
Summary: Hah? Tidak salah, tuh? Baru juga kemarin selesai ujian, BESOK SUDAH PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAN? AU, OOC


**DAG! DIG! DUG! Dalam dua hari!**

Genre : Humor/Friendship

Rated : T

Summary : HAH? Nggak salah, tuh? Baru kemarin selesai ujian, BESOK SUDAH PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAN? AU

Warning : Apa, ya? Engg... OOC, Garing, Gaje, dan Language...? -langsung kabur- Romance juga ada! XDD

A/N : Di sini (hampir)semua chara YGO! Menjadi murid kelas IX. Domino High School dijadikan sekolah SMP.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! punya Kazuki Takahashi...

~Chapter 1~

**Pagi hari di kelas IX.3 SMP Domino**

"ANAK-ANAK, BESOK ADALAH HARI PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAN KELAS 9! JADI BERSIAP-SIAPLAH! HUAHAHAHA!"

teriak Pegasus yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kelas 9.3 dan seenaknya masuk ruangan tanpa permisi. Membuat para siswanya tersentak kaget, dan ada yang beberapa mengalami 'kecelakaan'.

Anzu yang sedang bersolek di mejanya, nggak sengaja mencoret pipinya dengan lip gloss warna... Cokelat kehitaman(?)

"ALAMAK!"

Kaiba yang duduk manis di kursinya, sibuk mengetik sebuah dokumen penting di laptop yang selalu ia bawa. Karena kaget, malah kelupaan untuk men-save dokumen itu sebelum exit dari program. Padahal dokumen tersebut sudah diketiknya selama 3 hari, dan harus selesai sore ini. Dasar bego! (-author dihajar Kaiba FC-)

"Anjrit! Dokumen penting gue belom ke-save! Gue jadi harus ngetik dari awal lagi, kan? TANGGUNG JAWAB BAKA PEGASUS-SENSEI!" bentak Kaiba seraya ingin melemparkan laptop kesayangannya ke Pegasus tapi nggak jadi. Laptop mahal, cuy!

Jou yang asyik 'bercinta' dengan kue kesukaannya langsung tersedak sampai-sampai jatuh dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

"UHUK! UHUK! AWW! Gak usah teriak, napa? Gue jadi jatoh, kan? UHUK!" omel Jou disela-sela batuk dan sakitnya.

Yami yang serius membaca doujinshi yaoi sambil memasang ekspresi mesum hasil download kemarin(WHAT?), sedikit kaget pas dengar teriakan gaje Pegasus tadi. Sialnya, dia terkena semburan teh panas yang baru saja diminum Yugi, teman(kekasih) sebangkunya.

"HUWAAAAA! AIBOU! PUANAAAAAAAAASS!" teriak Yami kepanasan gara-gara semburan teh tadi mengenai wajahnya. Yugi segera membersihkan cairan panas teh tersebut di wajah partnernya sambil sesekali minta maaf. Untungnya bagian wajah yang terkena tadi, tidak luka. Fuuh...

Selesai membersihkan, Yugi terkejut saat melihat ada sebuah doujinshi di meja Yami. Penasaran, dengan cepat Yugi mengambil doujinshi itu secara terang-terangan dari pemiliknya.

"Jangan dibaca aibou!" larang Yami dengan ekspresi horror. Membuat Yugi makin ingin membacanya.

"Makanya... Ini doujin apa, Yami?" tanya Yugi heran dan mulai membuka lembar pertama.

"WHAT THE? KAMU BACA YANG KAYAK BEGINI TIAP PERGI KE WARNET, YAMI? WAAAAAAA! DASAR MESUM! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" jerit Yugi syok sambil menjauh dari Yami, setelah membaca seluruh halaman doujin miliknya. Yami hanya diam gak bersuara seraya membatin, _'Apes dua kali gue hari ini. Sial...'_

Pegasus sendiri malah cengo, melihat murid-muridnya mendapatkan 'musibah' waktu dia berteriak tadi.

"Umm... Hello? Kalian kenapa, sih? Kok saat guru kalian yang super imut dan manis ini datang, kayak habis kecelakaan?" tanya Pegasus tanpa merasa bersalah. Semua mata tertuju pada Pegasus(lu kira miss universe?) dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh.

"SEMUA INI GARA-GARA PEGASUS-SENSEI!" serempak semua murid yang menjadi 'korban', pada teriak tepat di telinganya Pegasus. Otomatis Pegasus langsung budeg seketika.

"Iye, iye maap... Aye kagak sengaja, sumpeh!" Pegasus membela diri dengan memakai logat Betawi-Jepangnya(?).

"Ya sudah. Memangnya benar, pengumuman kelulusannya besok Pegasus-sensei?" tanya Ryou yang masih mengelusi kepalanya yang benjol. Tadi dia jatuh dari 2 meja yang ditumpuk untuk mempermudah memasang bola lampu kelas yang mati.

"Suer disamber petir kalo sensei bohong, deh! Kalo kagak percaya, coba tanya ke Kepala Sekolah Dartz!" jawabnya.

Detik itu juga, murid-murid kelas 9.3 berlari ke luar kelas untuk mencari kepala sekolah, tanpa memperdulikan si malang Pegasus yang terinjak-injak tapi tidak hancur sedikitpun(?). Sebenarnya si Yami dan Kaiba tidak mau ikut. Tapi karena 'rayuan maut' dari Yugi dan Jou, terpaksa mereka harus menurutinya.

Sesampainya mereka di depan ruangan Kepala Sekolah, mereka langsung bertanya tentang informasi tadi ke Dartz, si kepala sekolah SMP DOMINO.

"Kelas 9.3 baru tahu sekarang? Ck! Dasar Pegasus, banci yang tak pernah diurus! Tapi memang besoklah hari pengumumannya!" jawab Dartz sambil senyam-senyum aneh.

"TIDAAAAAAK! Mengapa pengumumannya mesti besok?"

"WHAT? Gile... CEPAT BANGET! CUMA DUA HARI?"

"NOOOOO! Semoga aja lulus!"

Seluruh murid teriak-teriak protes setelah mendengar informasi dari Dartz. Secara gitu, baru juga kemarin selesai ujian, masa dua hari berikutnya langsung diumumin kelulusan?

"Saya gak mau dengar protes lagi! Pokoknya, hari Jumat besok, kalian akan mendapatkan surat pemberitahuan lulus atau tidak!" jelas Dartz sambil menggebrak meja. Tampang angker... Kontan seluruh murid 9.3 jatuh pingsan di tempat saking syoknya.

Bagaimanakah persiapan mereka dalam mempersiapkan kelulusan dalam satu malam? Dan apakah Yugi, dkk akan lulus?

TO BE CONTINUE...

Hueh! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Oya! Ini terinspirasi dari masa-masa kelulusan SMP tahun 2009/2010 kemarin! XD

Juga saat aku mengetiknya di saat sakit, sih... Jadinya aneh begini... Maaf kalo jelek... T.T

Review?


End file.
